1. Technical Field
Some embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a power supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic products meeting various needs of a user have been implemented variously and may adopt a power supply which supplies operating power to implement the corresponding functions. The power supply may generally adopt a switching mode power supply scheme which has advantages, such as power conversion efficiency and miniaturization.
Meanwhile, these electronic products adopt a standby mode which consumes minimum power while awaiting an operation selection from a user. To support the standby mode, the power supply may consume minimum power while awaiting the operation selection from the user.
Recently, as power consumption is increased, there is a tendency to reduce power consumption during the standby mode, that is, reduce the standby power. Therefore, the power consumption may be regulated depending on a load condition.
For example, in the case of an LED lighting power driver, a current standby power regulation may be requested to consume power less than 300 mW in the standby mode which is, for example, a no-load state or a light load state and to satisfy the standby power regulation, a burst mode which may repeatedly perform an operation of performing a switching operation for a predetermined time and/or an operation of stopping a switching operation for a predetermined time through feedback at the time of the standby mode may be used.
The burst mode type may somewhat satisfy a current standby power regulation, but a section in which the switching operation stops, that is, a skip section may be short, and therefore when the standby power regulation is more strengthened with the increase in power consumption in the future, for example, when the standby power regulation is strengthened from less than 300 mW at present to about 10 mW or less, the power supply of the current burst mode type may not satisfy the strengthened standby power regulation.
Therefore, a type of making the skip section longer by improving the burst mode type as described above, and the like may be considered. This type may be a type of stopping only the switching operation and may have a difficulty in steadily satisfying the standby power regulation which is expected to be continuously strengthened in the future.
Therefore, the development of a new type of power supply which may steadily satisfy the standby power regulation expected to be continuously strengthened may be needed.